


Where We Are

by vnikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Kids AU, M/M, Yuri kind of makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: “Merry christmas, Yuuri.”“Happy birthday, Vitya.”Victor smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @NICHOLASonICE on twitter because wow have you seen his Victuuri children?! THEY ARE PRECIOUS. Also, I just wanted to do a little something for Victor's birthday and also have the children, so here we are. (Technically it's still Victor's birthday where I live so shhh)

Victor woke up with a yawn and blinked down at his sleeping husband. A warm feeling flooded through him and he could just barely resist running a hand through Yuuri’s hair.

It was christmas morning and he was sure the children would wake up soon to open gifts and have their traditional christmas breakfast. Not to mention, it was also his birthday, which they politely ignored until after breakfast and Victor could handle being another year older.

Yuuri groaned next to him and placed an arm over his eyes. “Too early.”

“It’s christmas morning. It has to be early.” Victor said. His voice was still deep with sleep. 

Yuuri hummed. “Can I say it?”

It was ‘Happy Birthday’ and he asked every year. Victor had a hard time denying him. “You know you will.” 

Yuuri moved his arm and squinted up at him. Victor grabbed his husband’s glasses from the bedside table and slipped them on. “Thank you.”

“Merry christmas, Yuuri.”

“Happy birthday, Vitya.” 

Victor smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Yuuri whispered back. He could feel the smile grow against his lips.

The moment was paused as a tiny knock sounded against the door. Victor smiled and pulled away. “That must be Nika.”

Their daughter, Nika, had always been the first to wake up. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was the oldest or that she was already on a training schedule, but without fail, if someone knocked on the bedroom door before seven in the morning, it was Nika.

“Papas?” A tiny voice squeaked from the other side. Victor got up and walked to the door. The moment he opened it, she ran into the room and hopped on the bed. 

She was already eight, but she was still small, much like Victor was before he hit his growth spurt at fourteen. “Papa it’s christmas!”

Yuuri pulled her into a cuddle and kissed her head. “It is christmas!” 

She giggled. “We have to wake up Vicky and Yuuki so we can open presents!” 

“Ah, so you want to see what Santa got you?” Victor asked with an eyebrow raised. Nika nodded enthusiastically. 

“And what he got Vicky and Yuuki, too!” 

Victoria was their second oldest and youngest daughter, only three years younger than Nika. She was the only adopted child, but that didn’t mean anything to the Nikiforov-Katsuki’s. She was their daughter through and through. Nika and Victoria had similar attitudes, mostly due to the fact that Victoria looked up to her older sister. 

They did differ, though. Victoria was a little louder and a bit more forward in her actions, whereas Nika would think about what she did and make calculated decisions. Most of the time, at least. She was still only a child.

Yuuki was the youngest and their only son. He was three years old and quiet. Sometimes it worries his fathers since they weren’t used to quiet toddlers. His sisters were loud and it never took long to find out what was on their minds.

Yuuki relied on them, though. Yuuri and Victor pretended they didn’t know that Yuuki went to Victoria to help him with accidents before he came to them or that they would try to hide the fact that it had happened in case their parents got mad. They also understood why Nika sometimes came to them to talk about something that bothered Yuuki instead of him telling them.    
“Well then, let’s get up and get them ready for gift time!” Victor smiled wide. “We have to all put on our christmas pajamas!”

Yuuri laughed as Victoria pulled away from his arms to get up. “I’ll go put on mine!”

“You do that. Papa and I will put on ours and then we’ll wake up your brother and sister, okay?” Yuuri said. Nika turned to him and nodded. 

“Okay, Papa!” 

The eight year old ran out of their room and Victor didn’t bother to tell her to slow down because it’s never worked. “How does she have so much energy so early in the morning?”

“She get’s it from you.” Yuuri said.

“I have nev-

“She get’s it from you. Trust me.” Yuuri narrowed his eyes at what Victor assumed was an unpleasant memory of the many times he was rudely woken up. Victor gave him a sheepish smile. So maybe he  _ had _ woken up Yuuri a bit enthusiastically throughout their years together, but it was done out of love.

“Pajama time.” Victor said instead. 

Yuuri smirked and got up. “Come here first.” 

He listened and walked over to his husband. Yuuri put his hands around the back of Victor’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and kissed him softly. The moment lasted a few more seconds before Yuuri pulled away and smiled up at him. “We should change now before Nika comes back.”

Victor laughed. “You’re right.”

He snuck one more kiss before he pulled away and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out both of their pajamas and handed Yuuri his, a blue onesie with reindeer, snowmen and snowflakes littered all over. Victor’s was a red version Yuuri’s. Victoria had chosen them this year. 

After they were dressed, they looked at each others. “I definitely like these more than the ones Nika chose last year. Who knew they sold full polar bear pajamas?”

Victor laughed. “You were a cute little polar bear.”

“Well I thought you were the cutest reindeer.” Yuuri muttered. 

“And our three little penguins.” Victor smiled at the memory. He actually loved last year’s pajamas.

“They were adorable.” 

“We have to go wake up the children.” 

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll go wake up Victoria and you wake up Yuuki?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Victor nodded. 

They parted and Victor walked into their son’s room. He took a moment to look at how peaceful Yuuki looked before placing a hand on his back. “Yuuki, solnyshko moya, wake up.”

His son stirred and blinked open his eyes. “Papa.”

Victor smiled softly. “Merry christmas, tiny one. It’s time to wake up.”

Yuuki’s eyes widened for a second before they went back to their normal size. “Did Santa come?”

“I am sure he did. Let’s get you into your pajamas and we can go see.”

Yuuki nodded and allowed Victor to pick him up and change him. By the time they went downstairs, Yuuri, Victoria and Nika were already sitting on the couch. “Merry christmas, little ones.”

Their daughters ran to Victor and hugged him. Victoria smiled a toothy grin up at him. “Merry christmas, Papa!”

After the gifts were given out and the children had started playing with their new toys, Yuuri and Victor went into the kitchen. They still had an eye on the kids just in case Victoria found a way to knock another tooth from her mouth or Nika drove her remote control car into something valuable. 

“They’re precious.” Victor sighed wistfully. “How did we become so lucky?”

“Well, you traveled to a different country and offered to coach me.” Yuuri joked. 

Victor turned to his husband with a mischievous grin. “Ah, well that’s not true. I think I got lucky the moment you had too much to drink and gave me the night of my life.”

Yuuri blushed. “Well…”

“Aw, zolotse moya, you’re blushing.” 

The red on Yuuri’s cheeks deepened. “That’s just a night I’d rather not talk about.”

He put a hand on his chest to fake offended and gasped. “The night that changed my whole life and you don’t want to talk about it?”

Yuuri tsked and shrugged. “I gave you a lot more memorable nights.”

“You most certainly have.” Victor’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and pulled Yuuri close to him. “Many memorable nights and days and moments.”

Yuuri smiled softly up at him, his were eyes bright with affection. He placed a hand on Victor’s cheek. Victor leaned into it and hummed. “I want to give you more.”

“I’ll be grateful for everything.” He whispered and turned his head slightly to place a kiss against Yuuri’s wrist.

“Papa?” 

Both fathers looked down at their son, who was clinging to the stuffed tiger Yuri had sent. They pulled away so Yuuri could kneel down to his level. “Yes?”

“I’m hungry.” He said, though since he was a child and couldn’t pronounce most letters correctly, it came out close to ‘I undy.’ 

“The food is almost ready. Go get Vicky and Nika, okay?” Yuuri said. Yuuki nodded and walked back to his sisters. 

Together, Victor and Yuuri moved the food from the stove to five different plates. Pancakes for Yuuki and Victoria, who hated eggs and wouldn’t go anywhere near bacon. Bacon, eggs and pancakes for Nika, who would eat anything given to her. 

They set the table right as Victoria came barrelling through the door and almost knocked a plate out of Victor’s hands. Nika followed in after with Yuuki. Yuuri put their juice cups in front of them and placed a hand on Victoria’s head. “No more running when Papa is holding things that can break. Okay?”

“Okay!” She smiled wide. 

They all sat down and one by one the children said something they were happy about, which Victor didn’t remember how that tradition came to be. Victoria was happy that she got a kid’s hockey set for christmas. Nika was happy that Yuuri slipped extra bacon on her plate. Yuuki was happy that his ‘dyadya’ Yuri had sent him gifts from Russia. 

“I’m happy that I have my little elves here this christmas.” Yuuri smiled. Nika jingled a bell on her pajamas, which caused Yuuri to laugh. Victor’s heart soared. 

“I’m happy that I have Papa Yuuri and the best  _ little elves _ in the world with me.” 

Yuuri placed a hand over Victor’s and squeezed. “I’m happy for you, too.”

“Papa, can we eat now?” Nika asked. 

Victor laughed. “Yes, we can eat now.” 

❄︎ ❄︎ ❄︎ ❄︎ ❄︎ ❄︎

Victor sat on the couch and watched as his children napped next to him, Yukki cuddled into his side. He smiled fondly. Yuuri walked into the room and sat on Victor’s free side.

“Vitya.” He whispered.

Victor turned toward him. “Hey.”

“I wanted to give you your gift a little early.” Yuuri said and held up a little box. “Well, a part of it.”

Victor raised an eyebrow and took the box from him. He unwrapped it and opened it up to find a smaller wooden box with a dog design engraved at the top. He pulled it out and lifted the lid. The contents were strange to say the least. A stuffed animal button eye, a bracelet too small to fit Victor and a piece of cloth. Victor understood immediately. 

“It’s hard to get a gift for a man who has everything.” Yuuri whispered. “I decided to be sentimental. Remember the stuffed animal that Makkachin tore apart that belonged to Nika? I had saved one of its button eyes. That’s the bracelet that Victoria was wearing when we adopted her and this-

“Is a piece of the blanket that we brought Yuuki home in.” Victor said softly and wiped a tear as it slipped from his eye. “I didn’t know you saved all of this.”

“Of course I did.” Yuuri pressed a kiss against his cheek. “I thought you might like to have it. Nika sort of reminded me when she said she missed Makkachin.”

Victor missed him, too. “I love this.”

“The kids picked the box. Well, Yuuki picked the box and the girls agreed.”

Victor laughed softly and ran a hand through his son’s hair. “I love it even more. I’m surprised he didn’t pick a cat design.”

“He almost did.” 

A warm enveloped him like a hug. “I am the luckiest man in the world.”

“We both are.” Yuuri said.

Victor turned to his husband and leaned in for a kiss.

Yuuri met him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i sincerely hope you enjoyed it! comments/kudos are always appreciated (or you can yell at me @yuriodavai) but more than anything, please check out the links to the art he's done for the kids!!
> 
> [ _https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/811439354270785536_ ](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/811439354270785536)[ _https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/811737106779230209_ ](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/811737106779230209)[ _https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/811887203248812032_ ](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/811887203248812032)[ _https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/812178973207560193_ ](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/812178973207560193)[ _https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/813027892976238592_](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/813027892976238592)


End file.
